Finding True Beauty & Love
by dontspeak.finchel
Summary: Faberry twin sisters. Quinn is gorgeous & popular. Rachel isn't. Rachel has one thing that Quinn doesn't, her best friend Finn. Finn has been in love with Rachel for years, but she hasn't noticed. In fact she is too busy ogling over the amazing singer, jesse St James. Might turn M in later chapters... kinda Based off of the Book "The Pretty one". Finchel is Endgame.
1. Explanations

Rachel and Quinn Fabray were sisters. twin sister. Yes, they didn't look anything alike, but that explains why they are fraternal twins. Quinn is older by nearly 28 minutes. But who's counting? Quinn Fabray was the beautiful girl, that everyone at school loved. She was sweet and caring. freshman year, Quinn was on the cheerios, but stopped when she had to be faced with the nasty Sue Sylvester. So, she stayed to her strict ballet classes, giving her a perfect, skinny, body shape.

Rachel was the exact opposite of her twin sister. Rachel had dark hair, and dark eyes. While Quinn's features were gentle and soft, Rachel's were more dark and smoky. Rachel wasn't popular. She attended glee club, as well as dance classes. Some would argue Quinn and Rachel's looks. but, sadly most would say Quinn was the prettier twin. But one thing Rachel had that Quinn didn't, was Finn.

Finn was Rachel's best and only friend. When they met at the age of fifteen, they instantly clicked. They were best Friends ever since! Finn loved Rachel and would always be there for her. Rachel got bullied on multiple occasions, but Finn was always there by her side. Finn thought Rachel was gorgeous and he was comfortable enough to tell her that many times. One thing that didn't go well. Finn hated Quinn. Finn thought Quinn's whole "sweet" act was a total fake. He would even vent to Rachel endlessly about how much he hated her sister. Quinn would always snap back at his rude comments. He saw right through her. Rachel would always use the line "you just have to let her warm up to you", but Finn didn't believe that. So, Finn just tends to ignore Quinn whenever he can.

oh, and another thing on Finn's mind...like ALL the time, was Rachel. Yes his best friend, but more than that. Finn couldn't think anyone could ever have a bigger crush then he did on Rachel. He always cursed himself for never making a move, and also cursed Rachel for not realizing his subtle hints. Finn thought he maybe even loved Rachel, but that was crazy. She definitely didn't love her stupid best friend, well at least not in the romantic way. Yeah, she's called Finn cute, but it was when he usually did something stupid. Finn just couldn't explain the way he felt for her, the way she made him feel amazing and special. The way that every time he sees her he just wants to hug and kiss her forever. But that was Crazy talk. no-one would go for Finn, co captain of the Glee Club. He was the loser that stood by her, following her around like little puppy dog. Everyone thought Finn was just a waste of time, except Rachel. and that's why he's loved her since the day he met her.

This wasn't just some crush. This was real. but...Rachel just didn't know it yet.

RACHEL POV.

Today we had to set up for the Winter Formal, which I will not be attending, of course. Finn sat beside me, cutting and folding those stupid paper snowflakes (I mean who even thought of these? These aren't decorations!) I had to volunteer to help because of my lack of extra helping hours, as my parents call them.

My parents. a whole different mess in my life. They were like...Quinn's little minions. Quinn this Quinn that. My parents are strict and so is my sister. No boys, no dating, definitely no sex. I mean yeah, I have morals & virtues, but many things I just don't agree with at all. They believe in all this because they are VERY holy. I don't care as much. Me and My parents (including Quinn) just don't see eye to eye. But...I love them, yanno?

Crazy parents aside...I still think its stupid they are making me do this. I mean I don't even go to these things? Yet, when I told Finn I would have to stay after school to help out, he quickly offered his services to help me. Sometimes, I just love that boy.

"so...are you going to Winter Formal?" I looked at him like he had three heads. Did he seriously just ask me that..? I'm a junior in high school and haven't gone to one school function. "what do you think." I know I sounded bitchy, but come on! He just chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe sometime we should yanno. it might be good for you." am I supposed to be offended? Eh, whatever ill let it slide. "Well only if you work a miracle and get Jesse St James to go with me" I chuckled and flattened my skirt. I could see Finn cringe. did he not like Jesse?

FINN POV.

Jesse. Shall that name forever be cursed. Jesse St James was Rachel's LOVE for the past two years. I mean the dude isn't even that amazing, I don't know why she thinks of him as some god or whatever. To be Honest, he's a jerk. He's this conceded, cocky senior who goes to our school. Thank god he's graduating this year or I would have to hear about his luscious hair for another year. eye roll. I think Rachel could do so much better than that guy...like me for instance. I mean the only thing Jesse knows how to do is sing, and get in my way for Rachel's heart. But Rachel is so smitten with him, I just give her a smile, support her choices and ignore the feeling whenever Jesse's name is mentioned. That feeling is Hatred.


	2. The Jesse Problem

FINN POV.

After hanging about A million of those paper snowflakes, we went back to Rachel's house. It's an everyday thing for us after school. Rachel helps me study, cause I really need the help. She's so gentle as she explains the correct answer to me. She just calmly smiles and redirects me when I make a stupid mistake.

Right in the middle of our study time, Quinn barges through the door. I jump back, but then just roll my eyes at her need to be the complete center of attention. God, could this girl get any worse.

" RACHEL! Jesse texted me saying he wanted your number!"

oh... so she could get worse. yep, she just did.

I just stared between the two girls while Rachel answered her. "OH MY GOD QUINN! don't joke with me! Give him my number! oh, let me go call him!" Quinn laughed. "calm down, Rachel, I already did!" At that, Rachel jumped up, hugged her sister and ran downstairs to go call...he who shall not be named.

I just stared ahead, obviously unhappy. Quinn smirked "Jealous much?" in that icy tone of hers. I looked at her and mumbled "shut up icequeen.." She just rolled her eyes and walked out, back to her royal "palace" AKA her bedroom.

Oh god! how did she know I liked Rachel? Is it that obvious? what if she tells her!?

Just as I was about to plot how to get out of this mess, Rachel ran into the room and jumped on me, making me fall bad on the bed with her on top of me. If I wasn't so pissed I would've been in heaven...and really turned on, but I was mad.

"Jesse Asked Me out!" she squealed. Mentally I wanted to punch a wall, but I just smiled slightly at her. "Finn? what's wrong?" she put her hand on my cheek, concerned. Damn her for knowing me so well! I just stared into those big, beautiful, brown eyes.

"I'm..just really happy for you, Rach."

**A/N: this chapter was kinda uneventful, but I needed it as a transition chapter to keep the story moving along! I am scared my chapters are too short, ill try to write more! Don't worry, Im in the process of writing the next chapter and drama will be coming shortly! thanks so much for reading =)**


	3. Fake Date

This was what Rachel has been waiting her whole life for.

but

What Finn has been dreading his Whole life.

Tonight was Rachel's date with Jesse.

This whole week prior, Rachel had been talking Finn's ear off about her date with Jesse. Finn was dying inside, but was there for Rachel to talk too. It was finally Friday night.

Rachel sat in her room with her other best friend, Kurt. She would've asked Finn, but he would have been no help and it would be just awkward. Kurt of course, was picking out Rachel's outfit for tonight. Everything Kurt put her in made her feel uncomfortable. It just wasn't her usual "Rachel Berry" attire that she loved so much. It just felt...weird.

6 failed outfits later, Rachel just kicked out Kurt. Jesse was going to be here soon and she couldn't try on more outfits. Yeah, Kurt was pissed, but Rachel just had to stay focused. She went over to her closet and picked out something that was more her. Skirt & Knee socks. classic.

Rachel heard the doorbell ring, and her heart began to beat faster. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. This was hers. Finally it was her night. She got up and ran to the door, not wanting to keep him waiting any longer. She opened the door to Jesse, standing tall with a big, gorgeous bouquet of flowers in his hands. He wore a wide grin, that could make Rachel melt. _Seriously could he get anymore perfect? _" These are for the gorgeous lady." he smiled, which made Rachel's heart melt. He handed them to her and stepped inside looking around. "So...is Quinn home?" he asked suspiciously. "um..no she's out, can we go?" Rachel asked. Jesse turned his focus back on Rachel and Smiled, "yes, of course."

RACHEL POV.

The whole dinner was amazing. Jesse was amazing. Life was amazing. We talked about our shared love, Broadway. We talked about glee Club and he shard his wonder why Finn was captain instead of Jesse, which made Rachel think too. I don't mind singing with Finn, I like too, but I would love to see how mine and Jesse's voices blended together. He even complimented me on my voice, and in that moment I thought. We are soulmates.

It was going wonderful until he asked a question that caught me off guard. "so...Quinn...she's sweet and really gorgeous." He paused and started up again fast "oh, I mean you are too." Why did he ask me that...? Millions of things came into my head and my lack of answer made him to keep going. "Rachel , let me get to the point. If I tell you something, promise me you wont tell anyone." I just stared at him and shook my head. "Well...I have a huge crush on this girl. I wanted your number to see if you could maybe help me ask her out...you'd be perfect to help." Hold on. He liked Quinn didn't he. that was the girl he wanted me to help him get, I mean I am her twin. I cant even believe he did this. He used me to get to Quinn. I felt horrible. "y-you like Quinn, don't you? wow...and no I will not help you get her! because you and this was a huge waste of my time." I choked out, feeling the tears pricking at my eyes. I got up and ran out of there.

Is this what it feels like to be used? I've never had a boyfriend or even got any male attention before. This was definitely not the way I wanted to start. How rude of him. He's a jerk. This just shows I'm not good enough, know one will ever want me.

Quinn...of course he wants Quinn. Who doesn't want Quinn. Anyone would take her over me. Im nothing compared to her, I don't have anything that she doesn't. I mean its not her fault, she cant help her fortune...I just don't know what I did to deserve this. Quinn's just...perfect.

I began walking home, I'm humiliated and so stupid to think any guy would actually care about me or want me. When is it my turn to be happy?

With each step I took, another tear fell down my face.

I just have to just face the facts. I don't deserve someone to love me...not with this ugly face. Know one will ever like me, at least not with the way I look.

I got an idea...a wonderful idea. I got out my phone to make an important call.

" Kurt...I need your help."

**A/N: were you expecting that? maybe, no? I wonder what Rachel's gonna stir up next! This took me forever to write cause when I FINALLY got to the last sentence it all deleted and I had to retype it! haha! Hope you enjoy =) till next time, thanks for reading & Please Review! **


	4. A Change Would do you Good

Rachel has never loved Kurt as much as she did right now. That's why when Rachel called Kurt last night begging him to go shopping with her, it didn't take much convincing. And that's how they ended up in the Mall on Saturday afternoon, revamping Rachel's wardrobe.

Kurt searched through all the racks viciously "Rachel, you know I've been waiting for that call my entire life, but why now?" Rachel knew exactly why, and she knew he would ask this once he came down from his shopping high. Truth is, Rachel wanted to be more like Quinn. Wear pretty clothes, have boys like her (no, not Jesse. She was over him when he told her his true intentions last night) Rachel just wanted to be popular, and a somebody, liker her twin. "I just think it's time for a change." Kurt just nodded and went back to searching.

After 3 hours of intense shopping, they finally went back to Rachel's house. Kurt immediately began his transformation. He sat Rachel down and worked first on her dark brown, long locks. He did some slight curling to her hair. Everyone already saw that Rachel's hair was gorgeous to begin with. Next, Kurt enhanced her features by putting on some makeup. It was a little much, but Kurt knew more about this than she did. God knows how Kurt squeezed her into this tight mini dress, but damn. She Looks HOT! Rachel thought to herself that she has never looked this good! Yeah, she looked kinda like all those sluts that she hates at school, but still. Maybe, just maybe she will make this look work.

Kurt had a huge grin on his porcelain face. He clapped his hands together and tackled me into a tight hug. I smiled and laughed "Thank you so much Kurt! Your fabulous! you don't know how much all of this means to me" Kurt just smiled and shrugged "I've wanted to do this for years, Miss Fabray!" Rachel just laughed and unlocked her phone, gasping as she saw the time. How time flies when you're getting a makeover! She forgot Finn was coming over to hangout tonight. "Kurt, Sorry to kick you again, but Finn should be here any minute! Can you help me change?" Rachel asked urgently. "Why would you change? I just put you in this! but I have to go anyways, having dinner with my dad! Just call me tomorrow!" Kurt gave her a half hug and walked out of her room. Not even a minute later, Finn walked in the door and looked at Rachel.

FINN POV.

Me and Rach were gonna hangout tonight at her place, which is totally awesome! Except for the fact that all she's gonna be talking about is her date that was last night. What I wasn't expecting was...this.

She looked so different. Not a bad different. She looked gorgeous, but too different. "Wow, Rach. Your clothes and hair changed." Not to mention all the makeup on her face. She was in this short, tight dress and these heels that made her legs look even more killer than they already were. She looked smokin', but this wasn't her. I actually liked the old Rachel better.

Rachel just chuckled at my obvious statement and dumbfounded face. "Your so cute" She giggled and I winked at her playfully. She just giggled more. That adorable laugh kills me every time. "But seriously, I just thought it was time for a change." She said weakly. Her mood just completely changed. I knew this girl, I knew when she wasn't telling the truth. I stepped closer to her, watching her sit down on the bed. I just raised my eyebrows at her and she sighed. I took a seat next to her and put my hand over hers. "You can tell me Rach. You can tell me anything." That's when she collapsed into my arms, sobbing. My heart felt the pain as I held her close to me. Through her sobs I heard her say "Jesse". My fist clenched, what did that asshole to do her!? She could sense me stiffen at the name, so she continued "The only reason he talked to me...was. He wants Q-Quinn." She was shaking. I felt sadness and anger. This poor girl. Who could do this to my Rachel. "Rach, I'm so sorry...he doesn't deserve you at all, he's a jerk. But that doesn't mean you should change...This isn't you" Rachel pulled away. "How could anyone love me looking like I did! I'm tired of being second to Quinn! She's always gonna be better than me! Always! We all know I'm ugly." I've heard enough. How could she not see how perfect she is? "That's not true!" I yelled, startling her. She just wiped away a tear while I stood up, fuelled.

I cleared my throat.

" It's...It's not true, because, I'm in love with you, Rachel."


	5. Give your Heart a Break

FINN POV.

Did I really just say that? Oh my god, I cant even believe this. She's just staring at me, her jaw to the floor. All I can do is close my eyes, because I know I just changed our friendship forever. How would she even react to something like this? probably think I'm a little perv all these years, being her friend just to get into her pants, which is completely NOT true. I already said it and I cant take It back now...and apart of me doesn't want to take it back. It's what I've been feeling for years and years, it feels good to let it out. Like some big secret. Not so secret anymore...

NO POV.

Rachel just stared at Finn for what seemed hours to Finn, but in reality only a few minutes. She was shocked at what he just said to her. Finn loves Rachel...He really loves her. And not in the best friend I love you kinda way, but the actual love. Like older people and movies. Honestly it scared Rachel but her first thought was confusion.

RACHEL POV.

My head is like pounding with confusion. He just told me he loved me? My best friend since ever told me he loved me. I mean, I love him too. I always had some deep down crush on him, I mean he is so sweet and adorable. I guess I've spent too much time in the past worrying about Jesse. It kind of all makes sense now. Awe, look at him, his eyes are closed like he is scared...he seems so small and like a little boy. And I definitely would be lying if I said I didn't feel something for him...maybe this is finally the time to say something?

"Finn" he just nodded in answer, eyes still closed. Just him standing there...I walked up closer to him and called his name again, softly, trying to get him to talk to me. He still didn't answer, but when I was right in front of him, he did open his eyes to look right at me. We stared at each other for a moment and I could swear he was shaking. I closed my eyes and reopened them one last time before standing up on my tippy toes and gave him a soft kiss. When I pulled away he looked shocked. He stuttered something quietly, but was at a loss for words. I smiled at him calmly, hopefully showing him my true intentions and how I really felt.

I loved Finn Hudson.

NO ONE POV.

Finn couldn't believe she actually kissed him! All these thought started in his head! "R-Rachel...what was that.." Rachel just looked very calm, and her eyes were soft and warming. Her eyes alone answered all of Finn's confusing questions and he couldn't be happier. Finn leaned down and gave Rachel a tight hug when he heard her say "I love you too, Finn" he couldn't quite make it out, because she was talking so low. Finn pulled back and looked at her with question and she just repeated more loudly "I love you too, Finn". Both of their smiles were wide as they stared at each other. "I cant believe this Rachel" Finn sat down and took Rachel's hand to guide her down to sit next to him. "Rachel...I've felt this way about you for so long...ever since I met you, you were just the best person I've ever met. It was so hard, thinking you didn't feel that way about me...It just came out, I didn't mean to tell you like this." Finn said quickly, his palms getting sweaty. Rachel smiled and went into deep thought before answering. "Finn I'm glad you told me...I never realized it before, but I do love you too. You have been with me this whole time and nothing but amazing. I was an idiot to not see that the person with me the whole time, was the one I neglected. I'm sorry for making you listen to me all those time I talked about Jesse" Rachel chuckled. Rachel honestly never had these feelings surface. yeah, she's thought about being with Finn before, but Rachel was so caught up before in her insecurities, believing that know one could ever love her...then there was Finn. Rachel's Finn. She wanted him, even more knowing that he liked her. "Rachel? listen...I think your amazing. Jesse was an idiot and you know that. I definitely do. I just can't hide my feelings anymore...please don't hide yours too." Rachel then smiled as a response and took Finn's hand. "No more pretending, Finn" Rachel smiled wide as she talked. Finn nodded, smiling as his eyes were dreamily looking at her eyes. "yes, no more pretending" Finn shook his head "so...Rachel Barbara Fabray...will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Finn smiled and Rachel giggled and answer "It would be my pleasure."

**A/N: decided you guys needed another chapter! the aftermath of the "I love you"! thoughts? Thanks for reading & Reviewing! hopefully another chapter will be up soon! Sorry for short chapters! any ideas you can just PM me or leave in comments! =)**


	6. Caught in the act

RACHEL POV.

_6 Weeks._

six whole weeks since Finn shared his love for me, and we began dating. It has honestly been the best six weeks ever. He has been so amazing, he's so sweet, I could not have asked for a better boyfriend. I smiled as I walked down the busy hallway, books in my hand, deep in my thoughts. I could not be any happier because today is Friday! Friday is my favorite day of the week, and tonight is even better! Finn is gonna come over tonight because my parents will be out till late, and so will Quinn, so me and Finn can get some alone time. Well...while we are on that topic, just for the record we haven't done "that" yet...there is no doubt we are in love, but we just aren't ready yet. Which he seems completely fine with. Could he get any better? I thought Jesse was the top charmer, but Finn has definitely topped him. Finn carries my books, always greets me at my locker, and just seems so happy to be with me. Only six weeks ago I thought know one could ever make me truly feel happy, but then Finn came along and changed that way of thinking for me.

NO ONE POV.

Rachel arrived at her locker and met with a waiting Finn, with a huge smile on his face, leaning against Rachel's locker. He bent down and gave her a kiss right on her lips, when they pulled back they both had wide smiles. "How was your day baby?" Finn asked Rachel, looking at her, her head in her locker searching. She pulled out to look at him "well, I'm just glad it's Friday, aaand we get to spend some time together tonight, I'm excited" she smiled. "me too, I cant wait to finally get some alone time with you..." Finn said rubbing her arm gently, and wrapping his one hand loosely around her waist. Rachel just raised an eyebrow and shut her locker, and took his hand to walk to his car.

They got to Finns car and every time she Rachel in, even before they were dating, Rachel always had trouble getting up the high step of his truck. Finn always had to help her up, and since she always wore those damn short skirt and Finn couldn't help but sneak a peak when her skirt went up when getting into his truck. That was just Finn's mind, and to his luck the same thing happened today. Finn just smirked and chuckled and went to the get in the truck. Dating or not, some things never change.

_2 hours later_

Finn and Rachel were very comfortable in Rachel's bed, rolling around, making out. Even though Rachel said they haven't done "that' yet, they still made it a regular after school ritual that Finn distracted Rachel as she studied, and their nights always ended the same way, making out on either Finn or Rachel's bed, trying not to get caught.

Finn's parent (and kurt) knew about their relationship, but the Fabray family did not. Not even Quinn knew about the new formed Finchel relationship, and they were hoping it stayed that way. Rachel wanted to ease her very strict parents into the idea of her dating, because they did not condone it. They would especially not knowing about Finn and Rachels nightly makeout sessions, so Rachel said she would tell them with time. Which is why it was very rare they went after school to the Fabray house after school.

After another half hour of kissing, innocent teasing, and roaming hands, it began to get a little more hot in the room as Finn's hand inched higher and higher up Rachel's short skirt, but Rachel wasn't complaining...well, not until she heard a noise that soundly strangely like her mother shouting her name. Rachel kept hearing it and it finally hit her. Her parents, and Quinn, were just downstairs, calling her name. Rachel frantically pushed Finn off of her and slapped his hand away. She got up quickly and straightened out her skirt, and stopped to scream down an answer to her parents. Before she knew what was happening both her mother, father, and Quinn barged into her room, standing in the doorway. it would've been better if Finn wasn't searching for his shirt, that was tossed off after the first ten minutes. Rachel just froze and stood right in the middle of the room, staring back at both of her parents' hard faces, and Quinn's small smirk. Finn just sat on the bed and looked at Rachel, still shirtless and scared to death. Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. The horrified look on her mother's face made her cringe and the hard look of her dad make her want to cry. There was only simple hard words from her dad that she knew she was in deep trouble. "downstairs. both of you. now" he said hard, with a straight face, before slamming the door.

As we walked down, successfully finding Finn's shirt after five minutes of searching, we were met with Mr. and Mrs. Fabray seated on the couch. Mrs. Fabray almost in tears holding Quinn's hand. Rachel looked at her mothers face and wanted to roll her eyes, whispering to Finn "is she serious?" before both of them sat down on the opposite couch, across from them. Her dad just looked like he wanted to kill something, and Finn wanted to run. Rachel thought it was better to start explaining now. She was just about to speak, when she felt Finns hand covering hers, she looked over at him, his face filled with fear, but through that he made a small smile and mouthed "I love you". Rachel then knew that he was by her side, and they were going to face her over dramatic, crazy family together. Mr. Fabray cleared his throat, urging them to begin explaining. Rachel straightened her posture before saying "Finn and I are dating...we have been for about six weeks now" Rachel said slowly, hoping that would get them to understand. Both parents didn't even flinch. " I was going to tell you soon, but I just needed time, and I wanted to ease you into it" Rachel pleaded. "you call this easing us into it?" Mr. Fabray snapped at his daughter. Rachel sighed, "no...I wasn't expecting this to happen, and I'm very sorry, but I don't understand what is so wrong? I was going to tell you, but I just needed time." Mrs. Fabray just looked sadly at Finn and Rachel. " That Is not the point Rachel! The point is that you completely disobeyed my rules! no dating and definitely no s-sex!" Mr. Fabray spat out. Rachel was annoyed, she just wanted them to be happy for her, for once...Quinn dated Puck last year and no one said a thing. Finn Is a saint compared to Puck! "We weren't having sex!" Rachel spitted out right back. Both her parents gasped, looking at her like she just said the *F* word to them. Overdramatic much. Rachel just rolled her eyes. Mrs. Fabray decided to speak up, trying to calm both her and her husband down "sweetie, what Rachel was trying to say was, her and her new boyfriend were not...doing that horrifying deed, they were simply showing their affection towards each other. I think holding hands would've been good enough, but they are teenagers. He is a teenage boy, you were once like that too." Rachel was happy her mother partly understood what she thought. Everyone looked to Finn who had been quiet the whole time. "Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, me and Rachel recently started dating, but our friendship has been going on for years. We have always been close and I have always had feelings for her, and...not just the...kind like in my pants. I mean, I really love her, I always have. She is an amazing, perfect person and I have never been happier then when I am even spending time with her." Finn said, hoping her dad didn't own a gun. Rachel looked over and smiled at him, clearly touched at what he had said "I feel the same way" Rachel and Finn both smiled and Rachel leaned her head in too give Finn a kiss. When they pulled away, Mr. Fabray's hard face, slightly became looser, but not much. "Listen. both of you. I want to make myself really clear, I see you two obviously care for each other, a little too much for my liking, but its still there. Finn, your a good boy and I have always liked you, when you and Rachel were just friends. I think I may have been a little strict with my rules. I will allow you two to date each other, but if I ever see what I just witnessed ever again , or done under this roof. You will be cut off. And please refrain by how my daughter...turns you on...like that. I really didn't need to know that." Rachel was happy that her dad had given them his approval, but a little aware that Finn and her will have to be more careful of their after school activities. Rachel smiled and squeezed Finn's hand and got up to hug her dad. Her dad half smiled at her, and she just kissed his cheek and hugged her mom. Rachel leaned down to hug Quinn, when Quinn whispered in her ear "we will talk later" and faked a smile to Rachel. Rachel pulled away and went over to Finn to give him a hug aswell, he just looked relieved. Rachel said good bye too Finn for the night and went up to her room, not even ten minutes later she got a text from Finn. She layed on her bed and read it

**Finny3: Guess we gotta b more careful nxt time, eh? ;) **

Rachel giggled and responded

**Rach: Yeah...that doesn't mean we have to stop ;p**

**Finny3: ooh bad gurl not obeyin daddys rules huh ;)**

**Rach: very funny finn. and yeah, I think its a stupid rule, I mean how could I keep my hands off of you? **

**Finny3: I bet you could try lol. but I was jus jokin babe, there will be plenty more kisses for u in da future ;)**

**Rach: im glad, I cant wait for them. I gtg but my dad wants u to come over for dinner tomorrow? k? **

**Finny3: yeh ill b there! Ill kinda be a lil scared tbh but anything for u baby :)**

**Rach: awww finn :3 ill see you tomorrow night, text u tomorrow, love you :*** **

**Finny3: Love you too Rach :) text ya tom. sweet dreams baby girl 3**

Rachel looked down at the last text and smiled, before turning off her light and going to sleep. Everything was good.

**A/N: ok! that was honestly my favorite chapter to write so far! I had a little too much fun writing those texts! haha! everything's good? maybe...Next chapter Quinn will confront Rachel and talk about her relationship! Quinn is single btw and has been since last year! Quick reference! haha! Quinn will do a big change, and there will be a change in their sister relationship! thanks for reading & reviewing! =)**


	7. Sister Problems

_Sunday Morning_

NO ONE POV.

Rachel woke up in her bed, her mind still ringing with what had just happened last night. All the stuff with her parents and Finn. Finn. He was coming over for dinner tonight, with her family. Yeah he has been to family dinner a couple times but as Rachel's "best Friend". Now he was coming to dinner as "her boyfriend". Rachel was nervous, and wasn't quite sure how things would turn out tonight. Rachel was distracted from her thoughts from the sound of her door being opened and Quinn coming in with a straight face. "Hey Quinn!" Rachel said cheerily, but Quinn made no response and just walked to Rachel's bed to sit next to her. "What's up, Quinn?" Rachel asked, looking concerned. " I need to talk to you, I told you I had too last night" Quinn snapped. Rachel just stared at her and nodded, giving her the sign to proceed. "So...you and Finn? He's your boyfriend?" Rachel just smiled and Quinn's frown and sat up "yes, six weeks ago he told me how he felt about me and I felt the same way, we've been dating ever since!" Quinn just looked unhappy "wow...why didn't you tell me? You know how much I hate him" Quinn replied in a bitchy tone to match her recent bitchy attitude. Rachel was taken back. Why was Quinn being like this? "well, last time I checked It didn't matter if you like him or not cause your not the one dating him" Rachel snapped back, getting a sudden confidence to stand up for Finn and their relationship. Quinn faked a hurt look on her face. "well, I'm just shocked and just looking out for you" Quinn talked in a fake voice. Rachel wondered by Quinn was shocked by this? "Why would you be shocked that I have a boyfriend" Rachel questioned. Quinn just did a drama queen sigh "No offense, Rach, but I'm just surprised that you have a boyfriend. I don't even have a boyfriend. And too be honest its kinda hard to imagine you having a boyfriend before me...or at all." Rachel was hurt. Quinn meant that she was shocked that anyone would even take interest in Rachel. And Quinn was basically saying that she was better than Rachel. Needing to be dominant again Rachel spoke up "so, what your saying is your loser sister has a boyfriend before you. I don't understand why you have to be such a bitch to me, the world doesn't revolve around you!" Rachel yelled. Quinn gasped and next thing Rachel felt was a sting on her cheek, and looked over to see Quinn's hand leveled with her face. Quinn covered her hand over her mouth, terrified at what she had just done. Rachel felt tears fall down her stinging cheek. Quinn got off her bed and scurried out of Rachel's room as quickly as she could. Rachel was still frightened from that slap, delivered by her own twin sister. Quinn was jealous so Rachel told it like it was and Rachel got slapped for it. It hardly seemed fair. Rachel got up to look for her phone, tears of betrayal still streaming down her cheeks. She dialed the number quickly, and Finn picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" Rachel let out a sob at his voice. On the other line you could hear the panic in Finn's voice "Rach? Are you okay? are you crying? are you hurt?" Finns voice was frantic and Rachel responded still her throat low from the tears "q-q-Quinn slapped me" She let out a sob. "what? why? I hate that bitch! what did she do Rach?" Rachel loved how concerned he was for her. "We got into a fight, because she was jealous I had a boyfriend and she didn't. and she just slapped me when I called her out" Rachel choked out. "baby, its okay. You didn't do anything wrong, it's her problem so just ignore her, okay? I'm coming over in a little bit, so you will be fine, okay? Promise me you wont cry anymore Rach, I hate when you cry" Rachel could practically see his pout over the phone. Rachel sniffled "Okay I wont, please hurry Finny". Finn chuckled at the pet name, "I'll be over as fast as I can, Rach, okay I love you" Rachel smiled " I love you too, bye" and hung up. Rachel proceeded to get ready and wait for Finn to come to her rescue.

Only fifteen minutes later, Finn walked into Rachel's room. When she saw him she ran and jumped into his arms hugging him. She felt the need to cry again, but she knew Finn wouldn't like that. Finn set her down and sat next to her on the bed holding her to his chest. They stayed like that just for a little while, feeling the comfort in each others arms. "I love you so much, thank you" Rachel mumbled into Finns shirt. Finn just smiled and pulled away to look at her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. For the next hours, Finn and Rachel just layed together, enjoying each others company for the entire day. Until they heard Mrs. Fabray call them down for dinner. They got up and went down to be met with a staring Quinn with a frown on her porcelain face. Rachel took a deep breath and sat down. _Well this is going to be awkward. _

The Fabrays, including Quinn, pounded Finn with very detailed questions and Rachel just looked down, embarrassed and upset. Yet Finn answered each one truthfully and graciously. Quinn was glaring at Finn and Rachel the whole night. You'd think she would feel bad about slapping her sister in the face, guess not. thirty questions later, Finn and Mr. Fabray got into a detailed conversation about Finns future and his love for sports. It seemed like Mr. Fabray actually liked Finn, at least that was good. Rachel felt the tension from Quinn all through dinner which meant they were going to talk about things later, after Finn left of course. When dinner was finished they moved to the living room for a tiny chat before saying goodbye to Finn. Rachel walked him to his truck and gave him an extra long kiss, and Finn told her he would text her when he got home. Rachel smiled and waved and went back inside. Rachel was exhausted from the entire day, even though her and Finn just sat around. She was tired from all the crying. Rachel walked the stairs slowly, and opened the door to her room and jumped back as she let out a slight scream. Quinn was sitting on her bed, waiting for her. Quinn just rolled her eyes at frightened Rachel and spoke In a sharp, bossy tone "we need to talk. Now."

**A/N: what did you guys think? more faberry fights to come! I don't like them fighting much either but that is what will be happening the whole story! half way into writing this my computer shut down so I lost all the chapter :( Finchel is going to be fine and get even better the whole way through but the Faberry relationship will just get worse, and probably wont get better! that's what I have planned anyway! probably only 5 more chapters im not quite sure yet! last chapter was long so this one is more short! trying to break down things easier to get more chapter out of it! thanks for reading & reviewing! =)**


	8. Sisterly Love

NO ONE POV.

Rachel slowly walked closer to Quinn. Quinn just sat there, ready to pounce. Rachel cautiously sat down across from Quinn on her bed. "Listen! I'm still pissed at you (_because your jealous Rachel thought)_ but I" Quinn paused "I shouldn't have slapped you, even though you did deserve it cause you called me a bitch." Quinn was the only person who could try, but not be able to apologize. Rachel just took a deep breath. The slap was very unexpected and just plain cruel, but she didn't really want to forgive Quinn yet. "Well, I don't accept your apology" Rachel said in a confidant voice and Quinn's jaw dropped. She was so used to everyone worshipping her and Rachel was sick of it. "Why so surprised sis?" Rachel snapped, sarcastically. Quinn just fixed her baby blue dress and got up, Rachel raised to her feet aswell, grabbing Quinn's arm to turn her around. Quinn just stood tall to try to dominate Rachel's height. "yanno what, Rachie, I'm done with you. Ok? Done with your annoying attitude, your innocent fake personality, your horrendous clothes, and your ugly face!" Quinn screamed in Rachel's face. Rachel felt tears come to her eyes, before she mumbled "I'd rather be ugly, then have a bad attitude" Quinn just turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Rachel didn't even have the energy to call Finn some advice. She just went to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

My ugly face

My ugly face.

My ugly face.

repeated in her nightmares. _My ugly face. _

_MONDAY MORNING-_

Rachel woke up, and followed her usual morning routine. Trying to get ready for school and avoid Quinn. Rachel managed to not see Quinn all day yesterday, which meant staying over Kurt's the whole day.

Rachel sighed and picked out her clothes. She decided on jeans and a cute new blouse she has bought, with kurt of course.

After everything with her makeover, Rachel decided a little change wouldn't be so terrible.

She decided to straighten her hair, and apply a little amount of makeup. Rachel liked this look.

She got her bag and ran downstairs, running past her family at the breakfast table. She mumbled a quick "not hungry" before rushing out the front door and to her car. She couldn't run away from Quinn forever. or could she?

As Rachel walked down the hall she bumped into a big body, that sent her smacking onto the ground, her books scattering everywhere. Rachel looked up. Karofsky. Rachel gulped as he stared down at her. Those piercing eyes, viciously looking down at her. "What where you're going spaz!" he shouted. That wasn't even close to the worst thing that someone has ever said to her, but it still stung all the same. Everyone started to laugh. Rachel stood up, her head pounding as she looked at the big group of huddled students. All laughing at her. Embarassment. Rachel looked to her right to see Quinn, her own sister, laughing along with the rest of the students. Rachel hated that Quinn was mad at her. Rachel had a heart. Rachel was a sweet, caring girl. Quinn was not.

Rachel felt somebody pull her back. Finn. _My Knight in a plaid button-down. _

Finn's face was, red with anger, as he pulled Rachel away from Karofsky. Rachel held around Finn's waist to hopefully calm him down a bit. Finn spoke up, talking to everyone, shouting at the, "What is wrong with you? You seriously have nothing fucking better to do then torment a sweet girl? Karofsky, I don't wanna see you near her ever again. and Quinn? your own sister? wow...just wow." Finn yelled, scoffing.

Finn pulled Rachel into his side and walked with her down the hallway. Rachel wiped her teary eyes on his shirt, and Finn sat down on a bench outside and guided Rachel to sit in his lap. Rachel looked at him with sad, puppy eyes. Finn's heart broke. Finn held her, whispering sweet things into her ear, occasionally places soft kisses on her neck and jawline.

Finn just wanted to see her smile again. And because of him, she did.

**A/N: what did you think? I wanted to show you all the bullying side of Rachel's life! All these little things will make sense in the end! as I always say Faberry will never be reunited as sisters :( Thanks for Reading & Reviewing! =)**


	9. I'm Ready

_2 weeks later; a Wednesday_

RACHEL POV.

It has been 2 weeks. 2 freaking weeks and Quinn still wont give me the time of day. Not like I would care to talk to her, but still.

She has been trying to make my life a living hell.

spreading rumors of how I was adopted, setting my clothes on fire(the nerve), leaving me all this candy and junk food, steal my stuff without asking, calling me names to my face and behind my back, like ugly duckling, spaz, and my personal favorite, Rupaul, yeah that's right, named after the drag queen.

I honestly never knew she could be so cruel to me. I'm not one of the kids she bullies, I'm her sister. I can't believe she would wreck our whole relationship because she's jealous that I have a boyfriend and she doesn't.

I mean come on, Quinn could have any guy yet she chooses to not have one, and just be mad at me about it.

Word around the street is, last Friday after Quinn walked in on me and Finn being all "cute", she called up Karofsky and she went to his house to do it with him. I mean who would have sex with Karofsky? That's gross & creepy. I don't even wanna think about it. That kinda makes Quinn a slut...I wouldn't tell her that, but she just slept with some random guy out of rage. Really Quinn? I knew she was smart, and I expected her to be smarter than that.

So, basically me and my sister and not even on speaking, or looking, or anything else terms. yanno, unless she's calling me fat or ugly. Which I'm really getting sick of. I will just be walking to class and she will pass me and call me that. It really hurts. Especially because she's someone I love, related, my family, I grew up with her, I mean she's my sister. But she's not doing such a good job at it.

This is kinda like an update, because on other terms I've been great. And by "other Terms" I mean Finn. Why do I drool every time I even say his name. I honestly didn't think that boy could get more perfect from the moment he told me he loved me, but he proved me wrong. For once in my life I was happy I was wrong. On innocent dating terms, Finn is a perfect gentleman. He is so comforting especially during my fighting with Quinn.

Now for the hormonal teenager terms. Oh my god he is so hot. He makes me so freakin hot. So, of course I didn't listen to my parents, and again I'm SO glad I didn't. Finn and I's makeout sessions have come more and more, and they are better than ever. Last night after studying, Finn got to second base and he was so adorable, he looked like a little boy who just won a life supply of candy. It's just so much more intense now, we both show no more shyness or abandonment. Its rough and passionate. Finn's hands now roam all over, and the best part is, we never ever get caught. Except for that one time with Kurt...but that barely counts!

I wanna believe I'm ready to go all the way with Finn...but I think he's holding back. We have talked about it before and all he says is he is scared and wants it to be perfect for me. He told me about all the insecurities with his first time(with satan- I mean Santana) and insecurities with his "awkward" body, and actions during it, oh and his little mailman problem. But for the body insecurities. I mean come on. This is the man I've seen naked before (when your best friends, you see things you don't always want too), he hasn't seen me naked yet...only my shirt off...but I still had my bra on, so that barely counts. In Finn's mind he thinks ill be unsatisfied, which is an impossibility with that man. And not to mention, I'm known for being a total prude, right? Maybe I could change that...Ok I NEED to get off this topic! I just cant help that my boyfriends makes me such a horny teenage girl. _sigh. _

NO ONE POV.

Rachel walked down the hall, Finn's large hand intertwined with her smaller one. Finn looked down at her with admiration in his eyes, as always. Rachel and Finn were both caught of guard when a huge, blue and red slushee, one each for the lovely couple. Rachel wiped the cold syrup from her eyes, while Finn just stood there, his eyes closed tight. Rachel looked straight ahead to see the culprit. Laughing in her face...Quinn. and one of Quinn's friends, Kitty. Rachel wondered why Quinn slusheeing her even surprised her, because right now, Quinn would do anything to make Rachel suffer. Rachel just gave Quinn a disappointed, which she brushed off, and grabs Finn hand to guide him to the bathroom.

She set Finn down on a stool, and took a seat on his lap, brushing the washcloth over his blue stained face. Rachel just sighed and began to wipe, Finn looked up at her, both appreciating the silence. Rachel breathed deeply "I'm really sorry you got dragged into this...I understand if you mad at me, you have every right to be." Finn just was taken back at her statement, before putting his hand on her waist. " No, no Rachel. You know I will always be here for you. You didn't cause this, you didn't do anything. Of course, I'm not mad at you, I feel terrible. I know hard this is on you, and I don't want you feeling bad for me too, baby. I'm so freaking sorry for Quinn, and everything she is throwing at you, literally. If I could I would take a million slushee's and bad name calling for you any day, Rachel." Finn choked out and Rachel had tears in her eyes, while Finn was fighting back the tears in his throat. Rachel leaned forward and put her cheek against his, as a sign of endearment and gratitude. "It's crazy how much I love you sometimes, Finn. you always no just what to say to make me feel like the best girl in the world" Rachel whispered as a tear leaked out. Finn smiled tearfully,

"you deserve the best, Rachel"

"and you are the best"

Rachel leaned back close to whisper in Finn's ear again.

"I'm Ready Finn"

Finn's face was blank, then his mouth pulled up into a smirk.

"Like right here?"

Rachel chuckled

"No silly...not here"

"Okay, good." Finn said relieved "I mean that would've been awesome, but not for your first time...and mine too. I want it to be special, just like you do. I promise you it will be, Rachel."

"I trust you, Finn."

**A/N: ah! what did you guys think?! not sure how long it is, but hopefully you liked the chapter! Share your throughts in the comments! You all have been so kind and amazing in the comments, so thank you guys so much! I really do enjoy writing this story! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing =) **


	10. The First Time

_Friday_

NO ONE POV.

For the past two days, Rachel has been floating on air. Ever since her confession to Finn, it seems like it has brought them closer, and they didn't even do anything yet.

After their talk they didn't really say much else about it, but Finn had a good idea in his mind of what will be happening on Saturday...

FINN POV.

I Am so excited for Saturday! But a great part of me is also super nervous. yes, Saturday is the day Rachel will give herself to me, completely. It is actually a huge deal for me and both of us, it just makes me love her more. I couldn't even imagine being after the fact.

Rachel can tell I'm nervous. We both shared our worries with the subject, but honestly I couldn't be happier with it.

I want it to be super special...because Rachel deserves special, she is the most beautiful person, inside and out, and I want to treat her that way. From experience I already know Rachel is classic, and even she told me she doesn't like mushy love. No rose petals in her future.

We both want our First Time to be, real. Two people who love each other doing that for the first time. I just hope Rachel will like it, that's the only doubt I have.

NO ONE POV.

Rachel went to her locker to pack up her things for the weekend and head home. Finn and her agreed that they would go out Saturday instead of tonight, so Rachel just agreed.

Rachel has done a wonderful job of not seeing Quinn at all the past two days, since her slushee facial. Quinn barely even looks at her anymore. Rachel likes it better this way because at least Rachel isn't upset, and there is no name calling.

Quinn has hung around with her friends, going to party's and boy's houses. What happened my "sweet" twin sister? She was gone a long time ago.

Rachel laid on her bed, after dinner and opened her notebook. Rachel only got to writing about four song lyrics, when her mother came in the door. "Hi sweetheart" Rachel looked up and nodded a greeting to her mother. "I just wanted to let you know that me, daddy, and Quinny are going to be out tomorrow, until sunday. Your welcome to join us, Quinn just has a dance competition, that we are attending. We will be staying over night." Rachel just shrugged and politely asked not to go. Her mother asked one more time if she was positive, Rachel replied "yes Mom, I'm sure. Kurt's coming over tomorrow night anyways. Have fun though"

Rachel knew if she told her mom Finn was coming over, it would get somehow passed along to her father, who would force her to come. She'd rather just hang around with Finn all night.

Once Her mother resided to her own bedroom, Rachel sent Finn a quick text:

**to Finn; Hey! my parents and Quinn are going out tomorrow night, we still on for our date? I would love for you to come over and have our date here! just let me know :) love u finny :***

After a moment, a text from Finn came in. Rachel read it, and it said that would be great to hang here!

Rachel put her phone away, turned off her light and slept.

_Saturday Morning _

When Rachel woke up, she realized she was the only one in the house. She went downstairs to make herself some cereal.

Hours went by, and Rachel decided to just hang around being lazy all day.

She even pampered herself a little before Finn arrived.

Rachel decided on a cute little skirt and top, not too dressy, but not casual either.

The doorbell rang, and opened the door to greet Finn with a kiss.

_Damn, did he look good?!_

Finn was wearing dark, well-fitted, jeans and Rachel couldn't help but look at his adorable butt in those jeans. His hair was just washed and messy just the way she liked it. He was wearing a fitted black, quarter-length sleeve plain shirt, that was very flattering on him, and of course his signature boot/shoe-ish things. How did he manage to look this hot?

Finn just chuckled as Rachel looked him up and down for about three minutes. "Having Fun there?" Finn laughed and handed Rachel a rose. Rachel put her hand over her heart and took the rose, giving him an extra kiss.

She took his hand and let him over to the couch, and began to kiss him. she honestly thought she would wait at least five minutes, by he just looked so good, she needed him now.

Finn smiled as they kissed, and Rachel pushed him further bad on the couch, so she could straddle his waist. Once she did, Finn grabbed onto her hips to hold her in place while they continued to kiss hotly. The kissed were long, and slow and passionate. Finn held onto the back of Rachel's head, and put his hands through her soft, hair.

Finn tongue pushed against Rachel's mouth for entrance and she opened her mouth, and sighed into his mouth. Finn smirked against her lips, Everything about Rachel's kisses made Finn feel so good and so confidant.

When breathing was an issue, they relutantly pulled apart, and Finn kissed down Rachel's neck, all around. Kisses against her throat, her collar-bone, and up to her special spot behind her ear.

They didn't need to talk to now what the other person wanted. They both wanted it all.

Rachel pulled off Finn's shirt, and kissed down his chest. She relaxed her hand down on his Jean - cladded erection, causing him to let out a deep moan/sigh.

Rachel played attention to Finns whole chest, even his nipples, which they both loved. She licked, sucked, and kissed all over his chest, until Finn mentioned something about how it was "unfair" she still had a shirt on.

They both lifted Rachel's flowy top off easily, when Finn's jaw dropped. She wasn't wearing a bra. _was she not wearing one the whole time?! _She kissed away Finn's open mouth, and guided his hands to touch at her chest.

Finn rand his hands down to her thighs instead to pull her up closer to him, so he had perfect access to her small, but amazing boobs, as Finn would say.

He held onto her stomach and licked at each breast, giving them both equal attention. Sucking on each as Rachel lightly squeezed where her hand was on Finn. He grumbled against her skin "so hot, Rachel" giving her the encouragement to keep rubbing Finn.

Finn felt like he was on fire. Not to mention hard as a rock, and ready to burst if she kept rubbing him like that.

Rachel lifted herself to stand up and Finn looked up surprised. Rachel leaned over to kiss him, calming him and stood up to take her skirt off.

Rachel was only in her panties, and Finn couldn't help but release a groan.

Rachel moved closer and Finn helped to undo and pull down his pants, leaving them both only in their underwear.

Rachel decided to take the next step and take Finn's boxers off aswell, freeing his large erection.

Rachel has seen him before, but never liked this. His body was perfect. and Finn felt the same way about Rachel's body.

Rachel rubbed all over his chest before laying back, motioning for Finn to get on top of her.

Finn hovered over Rachel's almost naked body and leaned most of his weight on his free hand, careful not to crush Rachel.

"I'm Ready Finn, please. Make love to me"

If Finn wasn't already freaking out, he sure was now. Finn grabbed a condom and Rachel helped him, noticing his shaking hands.

To put Finn at ease, Rachel leaned up to kiss him. Again they got lost in their kiss, and the way Rachel's arms were holding Finn, relaxed him.

Finn pulled down Rachel's only article of clothing left. Doing it slowly. Feeling some of her heat as he went. _She was soaking wet. _

Rachel moaned slightly as he touched her lightly, and that moan went straight to his dick. Which was aching more and more as he looked at Rachel underneath him.

He needed her and she needed him. At this moment nothing was stopping them.

For a short second, they met each others gaze. The look in their eyes was admiration, and just pure love.

Two people who loved each other, expressing it in the most exhilarating way possible.

Finn gently guided Rachel's legs apart, and positioned himself above here entrance.

"Rachel...It might hurt a little because its your first time" _And because your huge. _Rachel thought.

"I know Finn, I'll be Fine, just be gentle" Rachel whispered back

"of course, baby" Finn said as he started to glide into her slowly.

She was unbelievably tight, so tight around him, yet so wet.

Rachel's eyes were closed and scrunched up as he entered her, slowly.

When Finn was all the way in, he saw a tear fall down Rachel's cheek which he kissed away.

"I'm so so sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise"

Rachel held onto him tight, like her life depended on it.

"It's good, just give me a moment"

Rachel had to shift lightly, to get to an angle where it didn't hurt as bad. The longer he was buried inside her, the more the pain went away.

When Rachel gave Finn the signal to start moving, he did.

Finn wasn't sure how long he would last but he didn't care. He had Rachel in his arms, and that's all that mattered.

Rachel lifted her hips up, to meet Finn's slightly faster thrusts.

After the pain went away, Rachel felt a good feeling. Finn inside of her felt good. Finn couldn't even begin to explain how good being inside Rachel felt.

After a few more thrusts Rachel felt Finn's finger begin to rub her clit, which made her stumblr over the edge. Feeling Rachel come undone, made Finn join her.

Both of the lay wrapped around each other breathless and panting.

Finn snuggled his head into Rachel's neck and they both laid still for a moment.

When Finn got up to throw the condom away, Rachel got a blanket for both of them, and welcomed Finn back in.

For the longest time they just looked at each other and cuddled.

"That was amazing, Finn. I just love you so much."

"I love you too, your truly the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I'm sorry if I hurt you"

"you are too. It only hurt a little at first, but then it felt really good. I just had to wait for the pain to ware off."

"I guess we will just have to keep doing it, until there is no more pain what so ever"

They both laughed.

"I think so too"

They fell asleep blissfully in each other's arms, nothing but a young couple in love.

**A/N: awww! what did you think? that was my first time writing smut before so... :S ! I was thinking of making the parents catch them, but I don't really want that to happen! comment your suggestions! I've been updating a lot due to free time so I hope its not too much for you guys! Thanks for Reading & Reviewing =)**


	11. True meaning of Beauty

**A/N: Hey guys! I feel terrible to say that this is probably the last chapter! I have loved this story so much and loved writing it! I just thank you all for sticking with me and reviewing! I love you all so much! I am going to start another story after this! I'm usually good with updating but this has took me awhile because I had a huge writers block before deciding this will be the last chapter! I kinda ran out of ideas! If I get enough comments for it I might do an epilogue for you! Enjoy the last chapter! **

RACHEL POV.

Everything has been normal lately. Life has gone on, pretty great actually. It has been a couple weeks since Finn and I were _together, _and I'm so glad that part of my life overshadows the bad part with my family. I haven't spoken to them, I honestly think Quinn feels bad about doing that stuff to me because now she is avoiding me all together. No more pranks or names, just nothing. I would prefer her at least talking to me.

I miss my sister. I do. but I miss the one she used to be. We were always so close, and now its like we don't even no each other. I could apologize and say that I'm wrong, but I'm not giving in to Quinn.

She's just so wrong. how could she be like this and blame everything on me. It just doesn't make sense.

_Finn_

Finn has been great, amazing. I love him so much and being with him is wonderful. With him in all ways. Know one will ever make me give him up. He is so special to me, he always has been since I met him in freshman year. We instantly clicked the first time we met, he looked at me with these adorable puppy eyes, he was so cute.

Ever since the day we met, we have been close. Best Friends. and like I mentioned when you are best friends with someone you know everything. I learned after a week all about his past about his life and family, and his dad. A month later I learned all his secrets. A year later, I saw him naked. haha. That was one of the most awkward moments ever. Seeing a adolescence sophomore boy, still growing, naked who is also your best friend, it just happens sometimes even if you don't want it to. But I kind of did. but I wouldn't have told him that back then!

And now. Now he is all mine. My wonderful boyfriend. My wonderful lover.

Ever since my first time I had an awakening of some sort. We both did. and I honestly cant get enough of him. I sound so stupid and young, but its true.

Thank god my parents actually like Finn with me, but that's because they don't know about our sex life.

Some things are private.

Finn and I have even been talking about the future, we have talked about it in the past, even when we were just best friends he said he wanted to come to New York and stay with me. Now we have been even talking more. Finn is applying for NYC and I am certain he will get in! he's so smart and is an all around great person, so why wouldn't he get in? and of course I applied for NYADA. which is a challenge for me to get into. I'm confidant but not full of myself.

I put my things down on the couch and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink, Quinn was quietly sitting at the table, reading a magazine. I sat down across from her, not making a sound. She didn't even look up.

"so what? are we just not talking now, Quinn?"

Quinn didn't look up, again.

"really Quinn? why are you doing this? I'm your twin sister and I think its stupid to be fighting over this, we are both better than that."

Quinn looked up, and kept a straight, bored expression.

"You don't get it, do you Rachel? This wasn't how it was supposed to work and you knew it since middle school. Your supposed to be the lonely loser with no friends and I am the pretty popular one. We knew that since middle school, Rachel! I was the one who was supposed to fall in love and make love with my boyfriend! Not you!" Quinn practically screamed and had tears in her eyes.

She was seriously hurt by the idea of me having a boyfriend and she doesn't.

"You can have a boyfriend too qui-"

"NO!" she interrupted me. "I cant have a boyfriend! know one wants to date the whiny blond bitch! I may be popular but that doesn't mean I have respect!" Quinn's tears spilled. "You're the single loser Rachel! Not me!" Quinn slammed her head down on the table.

I just shook my head "you can demand respect, Quinn. Just like you had no respect when you slept with puck..and karofsky. and...how did you know I slept with Finn?"

"I know, those guys didn't love me...they used me. and I can tell from your eyes. You are in love and you slept with him, I know it. You are glowing." Quinn smiled small, through her tears.

I returned the small smile. until Quinn cut me off

"But that doesn't mean its fair"

"Why cant you just be happy for me, instead of being jealous and tormenting me. you are a terrible sister, Quinn" now it was me who had tears in my eyes.

Quinn began to cry harder.

I looked at her calmly, but tears still ready to topple over.

"Look Quinn, This whole experience made me learn something. What matters most in true beauty, what is on the inside. That is what I have. I would take true, inner beauty over popularity any day." I turned out to leave as the tears fell from my eyes.

"wait!" Quinn yelled and got up to grab my arm, and turned me around.

"what Quinn! what can you possibly say now!?" I began to loose my calm structure.

"I-I'm so sorry, and I was wrong. I was jealous and you are right if I looked hard enough we can find me someone to truly love me for me. I cant even believe I did this, we are twins, I cant let my immature ways break up a sister bond. I love you Rachel" Then she embraced me into a hug.

I finally felt complete.

I had my sister back.

Everything was going to be alright.

I have Finn, who is my true love.

And Quinn and myself finally know the meaning of "True Beauty".

because True beauty comes for within, no matter what you look like or how popular you are, real beauty comes from your heart.

True Love and True Beauty is all I need to get by. And of course having my sister back.

-THE END-

**A/N: last time to Read & Review! thanks for sticking with me through this story! I know I said faberry sister relationship wouldn't get better but I made a way to add it in without changing the moral! She learned true beauty! so sad to see it end! thank you, till next time =) **


End file.
